


Crimson Breath

by HH_BlueDynamite



Series: Stay Tuned [16]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HH_BlueDynamite/pseuds/HH_BlueDynamite
Summary: Something has come over Alastor and its up to Charlie and the others to help him, whether he likes it or not.
Series: Stay Tuned [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561777
Comments: 45
Kudos: 198





	1. A Fuzzy Signal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to the unadulterated mind of Vivziepop.

Alastor woke up to his head feeling fuzzy. It is not because of the hair on his head nor is it his radio noises. Maybe fuzzy was not the word. It was more of a pressure behind his eyes and it lingered most of the day. It was an uncomfortable sensation, even as he tries to ease himself on an armchair in the hotel's communal living room later in the evening. No demon dared to bother him. Even though he is, in a way, under an oath with Charlie to not lay a finger on the patients no matter what, the residents didn't want to get on the man's bad side. So, they left him be. Even Charlie and Vaggie as they watched a movie with Angel. A G-rated horror film.

"I don't get it. Why don't they just get out of the house?" Charlie questioned. "Have they ever checked to see if the windows are locked? They could've gotten out safely and away from the monster."

"If they were smart, there wouldn't be a movie," Angel said.

Charlie leaned further into the couch. She doesn't understand horror movies. She shifts her gaze to her business partner. The armchair he sat in is turned around with the back facing them. He's some feet away, listening to some soft jazz from a gramophone, and his body language spoke to Charlie that whatever is bothering Alastor is still present. She gets up to walk over to Alastor.

"Al?" she spoke up softly, in case she doesn't give the man a headache.

"Yes, my dear, is there something you need?" the stag asked.

"I just want to see if you want to join us," Charlie said. "It's a good movie."

"Not really," Angel said.

"Look, she fell!" Vaggie said. "Just a second ago, she was able to fight him off. Suddenly, she's a damsel in distress?"

"So, fuckin' stupid."

"Um…Since its still movie night, how about you choose the next movie?" Charlie proposed to Alastor. "I'm sure we can find some movies from the 20s, maybe 30s…"

"I thank you for the offer, darling, but I must decline," Alastor turned down politely.

"What's the matter?" snickered Angel. "Too old for movie night and need to get to bed early?"

"You can not be any further from the truth," Alastor said, the jazz music quieting down. "I recall telling you all of my disdain for modern technology."

"Yeah, yeah, we know you're a technophobe," Angel said. Alastor didn't bother to say a witty combat, the pressure in his head grew a little more.

"Are you feeling okay?" Charlie asked him.

"If you are implying that I may be under the weather, then let me assure you, my dear, that I am healthy," Alastor said. "I'm sure this is nothing more than a minor bought of hay fever. A simple sinus headache."

"Hay fever? Sinus?"

"Allergies, my dear."

"You can get allergies down here?" Vaggie wondered.

"Come on, babe. This is Hell. Of course, there's allergies," Angel scoffed. "I'm more shocked to see the Radio Demon downed by stupid allergies."

Alastor chuckled humorlessly. "Do not act as though you have never experienced one before."

"No, I don't," Angel said. A second later, he lets out a sneeze. "…That was nothin'."

"I rest my case," Alastor said. He rises from his seat and makes his way to the main stairs.

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked as she followed him.

"I will turn in for the night," Alastor answered. "A good night's rest would help ease the tension."

"Should I call Dr. Alexir?" Because he only works part time, Alexir and his assistant, Kujaku, would stay for a couple of weeks before returning to their home in Niflhel City a town over. They'll return in about a month and until then, Charlie and Alastor are the ones who holds the key to the infirmary and all of its medical stuff. While the hotel is assisting in the rehabilitation of drug users, Alexir wasn't keen on leaving the many prescription drugs unattended due to experience.

"No, my dear," chuckled Alastor. "There is no need to call him for something unimportant."

"…If you say so. Have a good night, then," Charlie said with a small smile. Such a sweet girl. A sweetness that Hell and these sinners do not deserve.

"You too, sweetheart," Alastor said before going on his way. Charlie watched him go until he disappeared to the next floor. A low snoring from Husk behind the bar turns Charlie's attention to the cat demon. A few minutes later, she brings the grumpy cat a blanket and lays it over him.

"Charlie?" Vaggie wondered when she exited the communal common room. "Angel decided we should watch the Godfather."

"What rating is that movie?"


	2. Under Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.

The next morning, Alastor felt stranger. There was a heaviness in his chest and he felt a chill, even though the room temperature was set to normal. To make things more worrisome for the deer demon is the feeling of weakness in his limbs, mostly in his arms. His joints ached and his head hurt even more. Despite these strange indications, Alastor went about his day, albeit held back slightly as to not cause a stir. The hardest person to keep this hidden from is one Charlie Magne. The young royal has eyes of a hawk when it comes to people she cares about and, for some reason, Alastor is among those people.

"Good morning, Alastor. Do you feel better today?" she asked him.

"Indeed, I do! A good night's rest was all I needed to get rid of that horrendous headache," Alastor said. The headache did not go away. Nothing to worry though, as Alastor has a key to the infirmary. Not that he needs it to get in. He could easily faze into his shadows to get inside without the possibility of being spotted by others. Once he's done speaking with Charlie, he'll go and retrieve a bottle of pain killers.

"Good to hear," Charlie said, giving him a double thumbs up. "Oh, I need to go help Niffty in the kitchen. Mind holding down the lobby?"

"My dear, I don't mind at all!" Alastor exclaimed. Unfortunately, his enthusiasm made a ping of pain shoot through his head. Because of it, a slight feedback came from Alastor. Which Charlie heard.

"What was that?" she asked.

"What was what?" Alastor asked.

"That feedback sound," Charlie answered.

"That? I haven't the faintest clue. It's probably nothing," Alastor lied. Thankfully, Charlie seems to buy it.

"…If you say so," she said before leaving the lobby. With her gone, Alastor gets to work. After making sure no one is watching, he fades into his shadows. He heads to the infirmary, pausing for a moment as to not gain someone's attention, before slipping underneath the locked door and into the darkened infirmary. He felt dizzy for a moment, but he was able to shake it off. He didn't turn on the light, again not to arouse suspicion. It's okay though. The low-rez light from his cane was enough to illuminate his way to the medicine cabinet.

With a flick of a finger, the cabinet unlocks and opens. Scanning around, he finds one of small bottles of pain killers. He takes a bottle, taking a mental note to restock before Alexir returns. Then, he heard the doorknob jiggle as someone tries to unlock the door. He quickly puts the bottle in his jacket and recedes back into his shadows and blends into the shadow of one of the cots just as the door opened and the light was turned on.

"Why did you have a knife in the first place?" Vaggie asked Angel, who has a cut on his finger.

"I wanted to show an awesome trick to Mary Jane," the spider said.

"You're a handful, you know that, right?" Vaggie asked.

"Ya know ya love me," Angel jested. Vaggie scoffed at him. She then noticed the still opened cabinet and Alastor, still in his shadows, mentally berated himself for leaving it that way. Vaggie glares at Angel. "What? I didn't open it. I don't even have the key."

"Whatever," Vaggie said. She goes to get a bandaide before closing and locking the cabinet with the key she borrowed from Charlie. "Come on, pendejo."

"Aren't ya gonna give me a mommy kiss first to make it all better?" Angel joked.

"Go ask Charlie," Vaggie said, leading him out. She goes to turn off the light before something catches her eye. She looks around the infirmary. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, she rolled her eye, thinking it was in her head, turned off the light and closed the door before locking it.

Seeing the coast is clear, Alastor moves through underneath the door, stilling hiding in the shadows and heads to the empty, dark hall that leads to the parlor room. He emerges from his shadow and fought the urge to fall to his knees due to fatigue. He uses the wall to keep him steady and he takes out the pill bottle.

"Everything is going accordingly," he said to himself. A slight cough escaped him before he merely brushed it off. Alastor puts the bottle back in his jacket and adjusts himself before walking back into the lobby, greeting others as he went to the stairs.

Husk, at his post behind the bar, eyed him curiously.

With three painkilling pills and a drink of whiskey, Alastor waits until the headache and bodily aches reside before he emerges from his room and returns to his hotel duties, ignoring the feeling of weakness in his limbs and a tickle in his throat, the latter which he cleverly hides via by clearing his throat. No one was none the wiser, except for Husk and Vaggie.

"What's going on?" Vaggie asked him.

"What are you talking about?" Husk asked her.

"You know what I mean. Alastor. What's going on with him?"

"I have no fucking idea," Husk said. At the look she's giving him, he adds, "I'm serious. I have no fucking idea. All I can say is that there is something."

"Do you have any idea what it might be?" Vaggie asked.

"Look, kid, I have to deal with that motherfucker for a long ass time and from those times, I know this: he keeps to himself _a lot_. Ever noticed he don't got a huge posse working under him? The guy likes his privacy. If you want anything out of him, tough shit cause you ain't getting."

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

"Charlie, something is going on with Alastor," Vaggie fretted to her girlfriend.

"You always say that, Vags," Charlie noted dismissively. "About once a week."

"I'm serious, Charlie," Vaggie insisted. Charlie gives her a look and a raised brow. "…Okay, I get it. But I mean it. It's different this time."

"How?" Charlie asked, now curious.

"Ever noticed how strangely he's been acting?" Vaggie inquired. Charlie thought for a moment, going through her memories from today. Alastor seemed like his normal self, charismatic and a pinch of condescension. Nothing out of the ordinary…except for a few things. A lot of times, he's either leaning on his cane, the wall, or a table and if available, seating in a chair. While odd, it didn't seem that suspicious. Then came his occasional 'ahem', which was a little stranger, but not a reason for worry to Charlie, especially how Alastor stayed upbeat.

"I guess…But, it could be nothing," Charlie said.

Vaggie sighs. "You may be right. But, let's keep an eye out, just in case."

"Yeah…Just in case."


	3. Blown Cover

Alastor had hoped that these strange ailments would go away by the next day. Unfortunate for him, there was no such relief. In fact, they seem to be getting worse. He barely had the energy to get up from his bed, his headache was splitting, and his coughs were persistent. Because of the coughs, his throat was getting sore, resulting in the hoarseness in his voice, or in his case, dense white noise. _That's_ going to make his façade of health more difficult to keep up. While he can hide the sharp pain in his head and throat, he could do nothing to treat his 'hoarse' voice.

So here he is in his room, practicing his speech pattern in an attempt to work around the hoarseness. "Good day, my d̶̗͑̂͜e̷͚̎̆a̶̯͔̟͝r̷̹̎!" He clears his throat before going again. "Good d̷a̶y̴, my dear. Good day, m̷y̴ ̴d̵e̶a r …" He grows frustrated as the efforts were fruitless, and his voice is still a little overshadowed by the white noise. "This is going t̷o̷ ̴b̴e̵ difficult…" He hears his shadow snicker at him. "Oh, h̷u s̵h̴ you." He sighs to himself. No matter. He could spend all morning trying to figure this out rather than step out and make a fool of himself.

Charlie would get a long fine without him for just one morning.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

"Has anyone seen Al this morning?" Charlie asked. None of the patrons have seen hide nor hair of him.

"Do we have anyone booked on the sixth floor?" Vaggie asked.

"No. When people learn that's where the Radio Demon's room is, they wanted to steer clear from it," Charlie answered.

"Well, someone is going to have to get a room on that floor eventually," Vaggie said.

"Implying that more sinners would be coming in," Husk muttered. His comment didn't go unnoticed by the couple.

"…We're getting off topic," Charlie said before she turns her attention back to her patients. "Is everyone sure that they haven't seen Alastor all morning?" When the patients gave their collective answers, Charlie sighs. "What's going on?" She looks at Vaggie. "I'll go see him."

"Let me go with you," Vaggie insisted.

"All right," Charlie said. The two head up towards Alastor's room. To their confusion, they could hear the man's muffled talking from the other side of the closed door. Who is he talking to? The two exchanged nervous glances before Charlie knocked the door. The talking quieted down and after a few uncomfortable seconds, Alastor opens the door. To Charlie, he seemed…pale.

"Yes?" was Alastor's short reply. A short reply that is unlike the Radio Demon and it only fueled Charlie's worry.

"Is…everything okay?" she asked. "We haven't seen you all morning."

Alastor takes a glance at his clock on the wall to see the time. 11:45 am. It became that late? "Oh, apologies, d̴a̶r̷l̵i̷n̶g̷." At that, Charlie and Vaggie looked surprised. Alastor barely held back a cringe. He tries to laugh it off. "Oh, my. It would a̴p̴p̴e̷a̶r̷ that there is s̵o̴m e t h̶i n g̴ ̴i̴n̵ my throat!"

"Are you okay? Are you sick?" Charlie asked. Sick? Alastor, the Radio Demon… _sick_? That's a ludicrous notion. So ludicrous that Alastor started laughing.

"Sick? Me? Oh, C̷h̷a̶r l̷i̴e̶ d̷e̶a̵r̶, you know how to make a̶ s̵i̵n̷n̶e̴r̶ laugh," Alastor chuckled. He laughs again until he felt a cough coming up his windpipe. He hides it with a clear of his throat.

"Do you have a fever?" Charlie asked. Without thinking, she reaches out to touch Alastor's forehead and he moves back. "Sorry… Let's go to the infirmary to check your temperature."

"My temperature? S̶w̴e̷e̵t̵h̶e̴a̶r̷t̷, I'm fine. I probably h̶a̷v̷e̶ ̷a̴ b̵i̴t̷ of po' boy in my t̶h̵r o̴a̵t̶," Alastor insisted.

"Still…" Charlie muttered, her doe eyes becoming puppy dog eyes. Begrudgingly, Alastor decided to play along.

"Oh, all right! You've t̷w i̴s̷t̴e̶d̷ my arm," Alastor said. "Let's go have a looksee, s̵h̷a̷l̶l ̵w e̵?"

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

"Let's see…" Charlie muttered as she digs through a drawer. "I could've sworn I put it right…Here it is!" She lifts up a digital thermometer. Alastor, who is seating on a chair, looked at it quizzically.

"Doesn't Alexir have any m̶e r̶c̵u̶r̶y̴ thermometers?" he asked.

"He said these are safer," Charlie told him.

"Besides, you sure it's a good idea to put a glass tube – full of _mercury_ – between _your_ teeth?" Vaggie questioned him.

"Oh please," Alastor dismissed with a wave of his hand. "A l̷i̷t t̶l̶e̶ ̵b̵i̷t̷ o̷f̷ mercury never harmed a̶n̵y̵o̴n̶e̴."

"Say 'ah'," Charlie instructed playfully, like a mother to her child as she held the thermometer towards him. Alastor stared pointedly, almost annoyed, before taking the item and sticking it in his mouth. "It won't take long."

Vaggie smirked at the face he's making. "What's wrong with you? You look like you were placed in the corner." Alastor glared at her. After less than a minute, the thermometer beeps. Charlie takes a look at it.

"Hmmm…Your temperature seems normal…"

"See?" Alastor said, rising from his seat. "What d̷i̶d̶ I̵ tell you? I am a clean b̷i̷l̴l̴ ̶o̴f̵ ̷h̵e̴a̷l̴t̴h̴." Charlie still looked unsure. "As for my voice, it may be just the p̵e̴s̴k̴y̵ ̶a̵l̴l̶e̴r̴g i̵e̴s̴ again."

"…If you say so…"

"I know so!" Alastor exclaimed, taking Charlie by the shoulder and pulling her close. Just as she bumped into him, the pill bottle was knocked out of Alastor's jacket pocket and fell onto the floor. Before Alastor could react, Vaggie picked it up. She studies it for a moment before looking at the stag.

"Why do you have this?" she asked.

Charlie moves away from Alastor. "Alastor, if there's something wrong, you can tell us."

"…I…" Whatever explanation Alastor was about to say, it was interrupted by rough coughing.

"Al?" Charlie wondered, worried. Alastor couldn't answer as he coughed into the crook of his arm. He could feel his knees getting weak and if it wasn't for his cane, he would have fallen. When the episode was finally over, Alastor turns to the concern glances of Charlie and even Vaggie.

"Ah… j u̶s̵t̴ ̷c̶l̵e a̴r̴i n̴g ̵m̴y̶ ̵t̷h̷r̷o̷a t̶ …"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case no one knows, I posted a new video recently on Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OhaFvTFDFag
> 
> I've recently learned about Alastor Week in August. Expect that in over a month ^^


	4. Needed Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.

Charlie stood outside Alastor's room on her phone, waiting for someone to answer it. After a couple of 'rings' akin to the out-of-service tone, it was answered.

/Hello, this is Heretic's Clinic,/ a young male voice answered. /If you wish to have an appointment, we are opened from 10 am until 10 pm, Monday to Thursday. If you wish to sell/purchase organs, meet with a representative on 3 am Friday. If you wish to just waste my time, fuck off./

"Kujaku?" Charlie asked.

/Charlie? Oh crap, I'm sorry! That was just something for business!/ Kujaku apologized quickly.

"It's okay! Really. I just need to ask you something," Charlie said.

/Ask away./

"Can you be sick and not have a fever?" Charlie asked.

/…Well, a fever is the body's way to fight off an infection. Even if there is no fever, you need to treat the illness seriously as though there is one./ Kujaku explained. /What are the other symptoms?/

Charlie could hear Alastor's coughing from the other side of the door. "Um…coughs, sore throat, weakness, and aches," Charlie listed off. She felt slightly guilty for indirectly throwing Alastor under the bus, but the very idea that he is sick worried her.

/Hmmm…That sounds like the flu. Or, at least, Hell's equivalent,/ Kujaku said.

"Is it bad?"

/Not necessarily. But, like any illness, treat it with caution,/ Kujaku said. /Who's sick?/

Charlie didn't want to answer that. She didn't want one more person to know about Alastor's predicament. "Um…It's…uh…Vaggie." The pause on the other end didn't help. Is Kujaku on to her?

/…If so, then you'll need to isolate her from the others. The flu is a very contagious illness and it can lead to something more serious. You might need to do some disinfecting to get rid of any viruses that may be left behind./

"So…Is h-she going to have to be alone?" Charlie asked.

/Well, no. According to Alexir, this kind of flu only affects sinners. Looks like you get to play nurse with your girl,/ Kujaku said playfully.

Charlie chuckled sheepishly with a blush as she imagined such a scenario. Her, dressed as a classic nurse, and Vaggie in bed with a red face and it's not just because of the fever. Then, Vaggie was replaced by Alastor, the one who really is sick. Charlie grimaced at that. "Ha-ha-ha…yeah." She'll help Alastor, that's just her nature, but _not_ like _that_. That's like fantasy your _father_. Just…no.

Kujaku chuckled. /I'm getting another call. If other symptoms start to show up or current ones are worsening or if you have anymore questions, call back later or look over at the medical books. They should be in the infirmary. As for the patient, make sure they stay in bed and drink plenty of fluids and no alcohol and coffee. The flu should only last about one or two weeks./

"Okay. Thanks."

/Have fun,/ Kujaku chuckled. Charlie's blush returned and stayed even after the peacock hung up.

After collecting herself, she puts her phone away and enters Alastor's room. The stag himself sat at his bed, his jacket, vest, and bow has been removed. He looked annoyed, as would anyone as prideful as he is for being caught sick. Vaggie stood off to the side with her arms crossed, clearly not happy with keeping an eye on Alastor while Charlie made her call.

"What did he say?" Vaggie asked.

"He called for strict bedrest and diet," Charlie informed.

"T h̶i̶s̷ ̶i̵s ̵r̷i̶d̶i̵c̴u l̶o̴u̴s̵," Alastor chuckled. "I '̶m̴ ̵f̷i̶n̴e !"

"Says the guy who nearly hacked up a lung just a minute ago," Vaggie said. Alastor glares at her and she returns it with her own.

"Alastor, I know you don't like to show weakness. So, the easy solution here is for you to stay in your room until you get better," Charlie said. "That way no one would know, right?"

"A̷n̷d̶ ̷w h̴a̴t ̶o̵f̶ ̶t h̷e̶ l̴i̶t̶t̵l̴e̵ ̷a̴r̴a̴c̵h n̴ t̷h̶ ̷a̶ ̶b i̵g̷ ̶m̴o̴u t̶h̶?" Alastor asked.

"The what?"

With a flick of his hand, his door swung open and Angel fell forward with a yell. Charlie could have sworn he turned a few shades paler. "Alastor?"

"…I̷'̴m̵ ̷a̴l̶r̴i̴g h t̴,̷ ̷d̷e̷a̵r ."

"Angel? Were you eavesdropping?" Vaggie asked.

"No," he said as he got up and dusted his himself off. "I was listening in on your conversation."

"That's what eavesdropping means," Vaggie pointed out.

"Cool, there's a word for that?" Angel wondered.

"Angel, please don't tell anyone about this," Charlie pleaded.

Angel scoffed. "And what's the poor, sick deer gonna do, hm?" he cooed mockingly.

Alastor glared at the prostitute menacingly. "P̶e r̷h̶a̶p s̵ ̴t̵h r o̵w ̵y̶o u̶ i̷n̵t̶o ̵t h̶e ̵f̴l̴y̵ ̵o̴f̶ ̷d e̵s p a̷i̶r ," he threatened. Angel could feel the dangerous aura coming off the red man, basically telling the arachnid that no matter what state Alastor may be in, he can still harm him.

"Uh…oh…So, how long will it be 'til he's better?" Angel asked.

"One or two weeks," Charlie answered.

"W̵e̶e̷k̷s̷?" Alastor questioned.

"Yes, weeks," Charlie said. She turns to Vaggie and Angel. "Because of how contagious this is to sinners, he'll have to be in quarantine for a few days."

"Does that mean you're gonna be his caretaker?" Vaggie asked.

"What's wrong? Jealous?" Angel smirked. Vaggie sneers at him. "Ooooh, you are! You're so jelly, girl!" His raised voice and laugh made Alastor's headache a bit worse.

"A̴t̵ ̴l̵e̴a̵s̵t̴ ̵d̶e̷a̷r̷ ̷C̶h̷a r̶l̶i e̷ ̷i̶s ̴a ̷s̴i g h̶t̷ ̷f o̷r̶ ̶s̴o̷r̶e̵ ̴e̷y e̷s̶," he said.

"Pfft, I'm hot and you know it," Angel said.

"H̴o̶p̷e f̷u̴l̷l̵y̴,̵ ̵y̵o̶u̷' l̷l s̷p̷o n̶t̵a̶n̷e̶o̷u s̵l̴y̷ ̷c̵o̴m̵b̴u̷s̷t̴," Alastor retorted.

"Oh, saucy."

"Angel, stop aggravating the sick man," Vaggie ordered. Alastor clinched a hand. He doesn't like this. He didn't want to acknowledge this weakness.

"Al?" Charlie spoke. Alastor looks at her. "Please bear with this for a while. As long as you just take it easy, you'll get better in no time."

"Yeah, that's not how illnesses work," Angel said. Vaggie elbows him.

"Until then, kick back, relax, and enjoy a good book," Charlie said. She sees a tome on a shelf and picks it up. "Like this one, _Eye of the Needle_." She hands the book to Alastor. She then leads Vaggie and Angel out of the room. "I'll be back later to bring you something." She closes the door behind her.

"How come he gets special treatment?" Angel asked.

"Wanna get sick? Be my guest. At least we won't have to deal with you for a couple of weeks," Vaggie said. "The only downside to it is that you'll be more annoying than usual."

"Hey."

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

So much for keeping this hidden. As much as Alastor would like to be waited on hand and foot, he doesn't want it to be like this. He'd prefer it when he was healthy and was just messing with others. He can't help but wonder how he could've gotten sick. He's normally so careful. Maybe it was the latest corpse he carved up…

No matter. He might as well make the best of it. He goes to snap his fingers to change his clothes but decided not to when he remembered what happened when he opened the door to reveal Angel Dust. Instead, he changes into his sleepwear the old-fashioned way before cuddling into his sheets with the book from before in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I retract what I said about Alastor's Game. After a second hearing, I actually like it. That's weird, isn't it? You don't like it when you first hear it, but it's different the second time and onwards.
> 
> Also, Hazbin Hotel is having a Japanese Dub now! I saw it on the wiki, so take it with a grain of salt, but its set to come up in September! Please, please, please let Mamoru Miyano be Alastor! Please!


	5. Taking a Turn?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.

Tomorrow came and Alastor was already getting angsty. He's a very mobile demon, liking to be on the go from place to place, room to room, person to person.

"You know, Al, we can install a tv in here for you," Charlie said. "Or I could let you borrow my phone for a bit."

"I̶' m̷ ̵b o̵r̷e̵d̶, ̵n̵o̶t̵ ̵d̵e̷s̴p̷e̵r a̴t̶e̷," Alastor said to her.

"Well, what about your radio?" Charlie asked. "I'm sure there are stations you like."

Alastor scoffs. "P̶l e̴a̵s e . T̵h̶e y̶ ̷a̶r̶e̵ ̶ n̶̡͚͙̺͎̱͊̑́ỏ̷̢̤͇̮̈́́͂̒̃̕t̷͎̥̉̈͐͝h̴͕͎͚͙̋̈́i̷̥̜̙̍̉̀̊n̷̛̪̤͇͙̈́̿g̶̗͎̊̀̍̂̾̀̃͂̂͜ ̶l i̷k̷e t h̵e̵ o̵l̶d̷ ̶d̷a y̷s̴. T̷h e̶y̷ a̷r̶e̶ ̵a̴m a t̷e̷u̶r̷s a t̴ ̶b̶e̴s̵t̴." He coughs.

Charlie cringes slightly. "I think you'll need to talk a little less. It might be agitating your already sore throat." Alastor sighs through his nose, getting more annoyed of his ailment by the minute. "Al," He shifts his red eyes at her. "I get that you are frustrated," Alastor raises a brow, "but you're gonna have to follow along if you want to get better."

She was right, as much as Alastor cared to admit. He remembered contracting and surviving the Spanish Flu as a youth and his mother telling him the same thing. Stay in bed, drink fluids, and eat soup. His dear mother was his main caretaker throughout the whole thing. No one dared to be near him and even tried to convince the woman that he was a lost cause… But she did not faulter. She was cautious, of course, as she was wearing a facemask to protect herself and cleaned herself when she leaves Alastor's room. His father, passing himself off as a servant, prepared Alastor's meals and would pray to the Mami Wata for his recovery. Eventually, Alastor recovered from his illness, one of the many lucky people to survive the Spanish Flu.

Alastor sighs. "V̵e r̶y̵ ̴w̷e̶l̷l̶."

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

The next several days were a further bore to Alastor. As a man who thrived socializing with others, he felt out of place being stuck in his room with the flu. Of course, it's not like Charlie was bad company, oh no. She's a delight as she retold the goings on in the hotel in her optimistic way while he was bedridden. Another downside to his room arrest is that he was unable to watch sinners fail. If there is a silver lining to this, it is that he doesn't have to deal with Angel Dust.

Now, he is sitting up against the pillows and headboard, reading a book with his legs covered by his comforter and a blanket is over his shoulders to stave off the chills. Set on the nightstand beside him is a mug of warm herbal tea. While more of a coffee man, the warm liquid was able to mask whatever sweetness that may be in the drink. Charlie said he wasn't allowed to have caffeine until he was better. Alastor only went along so he could get better as soon as possible. He's still felt weak in the limbs, but it wasn't as bad, and his coughs were rough on his throat, so Charlie wanted him to talk less as to not aggravate the soreness, even though his hoarseness has lessened over the days. Meaning no motormouth, no remarks, and no – sadly – dad jokes.

As Alastor was nearly done with the book, there was a knock on his door. Another new rule for sick Alastor is to not use his powers under any circumstances. Inconvenient, but practical. "C̵o m̷e̶ ̵i̷n ," he said.

Charlie pops her head from the other side of the door. "Good morning, Al." She walks in, carrying a tray with a bowl soup. "How are you feeling today?" Alastor opened his mouth to speak, but felt compelled to give Charlie a long answer, so he opted to make a 'so-so' gesture. "Well, I'm happy to tell you that you are no longer contagious!" Alastor does a round of golf claps. "However, you're still on strict bedrest." Alastor draws a frown over his smile with a hand over his chest. "But, look on the bright side. You can have visitors now." He draws a tear down his face. Charlie couldn't help but giggle. "Al, I said for you to talk less, not be silent all together."

Alastor chuckled. "A̵p̵o l̵o̵g̷i̵e̷s̷,̴ ̷m̶y̷ ̶d̶e̴a̶r̵. I̷ ̶j̶u̴s̴t̴ ̷c̷o u̴l̶d̶n̷'̷t̶ h̴e̴l̴p̵ ̵m̵y s̵e l̷f̴."

"At least you're still optimistic," Charlie giggled.

"Y̷o u ̵k̵n̵o̴w̶ ̴w̵h a̷t̵ ̶t̵h̷e̷y̶ s̶a̵y : ̷a̴ ̶p o̵s̷i̶t̶i̷v̴e ̵o̴u t̴l o̷o̷k̵ ̵e̷q u̴a l̵s p o̵s̵i̶t̷i̵v e̶ ̵h e̵a̴l̴t̶h̵!"

"And that's the perfect mindset to have!" Charlie said.

"Somebody sounds happy," Vaggie remarked as she walked in with Angel Dust behind her.

Alastor leans back against the headboard dramatically and holding a hand to his chest. "O h̵, ̶d̷e̵a̷r̵ …"

"Alastor? What's wrong?" Charlie asked.

"I̶ ̵t h i̷n̶k̶ … I̶ ̵a m ̷r̴e̶l a̷p̷s̷i̶n̴g̷ …"

"What? Why?"

"T h̴e̵ ̷s̴m̵e̵l̴l̵ ̷o f̷ ̶s e m̷i n̴a̵l̷ ̴f l̵u̵i̶d i s̴ ̷n a̶u̶s̴e a̷t̷i̴n g̶ …" There was an obvious smirk on Alastor's face.

"Fuck you, too, dude," Angel said.

"Angel, language," Charlie scolded. Angel does a short raspberry. Niffty zooms into the room and over to the other side of Alastor's bed.

"It's been boring without you around!" Niffty exclaimed.

Husk lugged himself into the room. "More like peaceful."

"Here, here," Vaggie agreed. "Though, not as peaceful we would've liked." She glares at Angel.

"What? All I did was havin' a drinkin' contest with Husker," Angel said.

"You also drank an entire bottle of Bloody Mary vodka. That stuff ain't cheap ya know!" Husk sneered.

"And, in your drunken stupor, you copped a feel with every hombre in the hotel!" Vaggie exclaimed.

"Guys, I thought we agreed to not argue," Charlie exasperated.

Alastor chuckled at the chaos in front of him before it turned into a rough cough. This cough was harsher on his lunges than the previous ones. It was…actually very painful.

"Al?" Charlie wondered. "Are you okay?" Angel and Vaggie looked on with worry too. Even Niffty and Husk were concerned.

He covered his mouth with his hand and felt something wet hit his palm. He cringed, thinking it was mucus. Gross. He reaches for a tissue to wipe his hand clean. To his shock, instead of clear slime, there was a black smear. The inky mess glistened in the light. He takes a curious, albeit unnerved, sniff and a metallic smell entered his nostrils. It smelled like blood. Alastor remembered his blood is colored black.

This is _his_ blood.

"Al? Is something wrong?" Charlie asked. The sound of her voice made Alastor realize that he was holding his breath. Why? He does not know.

"…I̶t̷ ̶i̷s ̵n̶o t̷h̴i̵n g̴ ̴m̷y̶ ̵d̵e̶a̵r̴.̴ ̷J̵u s̷t ̴s o̶m̶e̵ ̷f̷l̵u̵i d̷ g o̵t̵ ̶s̴t u̵c k̴ ̵i̵n̶ ̵m̶y ̴t̵h̵r̷o̶a̷t̶," he reassured her. And maybe that's all it was. Maybe his throat started to bleed from all his coughing. It's nothing to worry about. Nothing at all.

"Hey, I had that happen to me too," Angel brought up. This earned him the collective looks of perturbances from the others.

"…Why are you the way that you are?" Vaggie asked.

"Um…A-Are you sure you're okay, Alastor?" Charlie asked.

The stag gives her a smile. "I̵ ̴a̵m ̴s u r̶e̵, d̵a̷r̴l̴i̷n̷g̴."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I have so many sexual innuendos for Angel Dust?


	6. For the Worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.

A few more days went by and nothing has happened. Alastor hasn't gotten any worse, but not any better either. Despite the lack of changes, Charlie sees it as a good thing, but extended Alastor's bedrest. Needless to say, Alastor was starting to get more angsty being stuck in his room. He had tried to tap into his radio, but all he got was annoying and gargling static. Very possible that his current ailment being the cause. He even started to think about to take up Charlie's offer and have one of those picture boxes in his room. Alastor shuddered at the thought.

Another thing that became worrisome to the stag was his haemoptysis. It started off as just tiny droplets, but those droplets soon became glops. While worrying, Alastor didn't bother to report this to anyone and burns the bloody tissues before anyone could see them. Because of this, Alastor had moments of lightheadedness from it, coupling with the fact that he has iron deficiency doesn't help either. Which resulted in Alastor's complexion becoming more pallid and he was starting to feel warm and more fatigue.

Something Charlie _does_ wind up noticing.

"Are you feeling okay today? You look paler than yesterday," she said as she came to check on him. Alastor hated showing weakness and vulnerability, but this constant need to keep up a face of health is proving to be a detriment. So, instead of setting himself up for further embarrassment, Alastor comes clean. Thankfully, his voice is much clearer.

"…I'm afraid I am not. I have been coughing up blood as of late…" he admitted. He didn't like the look on Charlie's face.

"Alastor, that's a _serious symptom_!" she exclaimed. Alastor have thought the whole hotel heard her. Suddenly, she was right next to him and put a hand to his forehead. He was about to yank her hand away, despite a slow response, before she pulled away herself. "You're very warm…I need to go get the thermometer!" She runs out of the room in a hurry. Alastor to himself, placing a hand on his warm head. This has gone from bad to worse. How did he get himself into this mess? Charlie soon returns with a thermometer and a stethoscope and hands the former to him. Like last time, he places it in his mouth, being mindful with his teeth.

While they waited, Alastor and Charlie vaguely noticed how it took a little longer than last time, Charlie used the stethoscope to listen to Alastor's lungs. She heard faint 'crackling'.

After about a minute, the object beeps. Alastor looks at it. His brows farrowed and his smile…wavered? "Al?" Charlie wondered. Wordlessly, Alastor gives the thermometer back to her. She looks at the numbers.

106°F

That's…not good. At all.

"Alastor—"

"Stay in bed while you figure this out?" Alastor finished. He's far from being an idiot. He knew this was getting out of hand.

"…Get as much rest as you can while I look into this," Charlie ordered. Alastor makes a small gesture in response and Charlie leaves to go find Vaggie.

Alastor leans onto his pillows, feeling utterly exhausted. As soon as he finally admitted that he was not okay, it was like whatever was holding back the worst of it went away and now Alastor is feeling the effects. He could feel his eyelids getting heavy as sleep starts to take over.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

"Any luck?" Vaggie asked.

Charlie shook her head 'no' and she puts her phone down. "Neither Kujaku nor Dr. Alexir are picking up. They might be busy. What about you?"

"Nothing yet," Vaggie answered as she skims through one of the infirmary's medical books. Charlie and Angel – who was too nosy for his own good – had books as well as they find what is currently ailing Al.

"This is taking too damn long," Angel complained. "We have internet and WiFi, why ain't we using it instead of looking through book after book?"

"Dr. Alexir said that you shouldn't Google your symptoms," Charlie said. "It's a bad idea."

"Pfft, come on. What could go wrong?" Angel questioned. He takes out his phone and started googling Alastor's symptoms. "…Think it's a tumor or cancer or AIDS?"

"…Yeah, I'm gonna continue reading," Charlie said.

"Yep," Vaggie agreed. She speeds reads the pages until something caught her eye. "I think I found it, Charlie."

"What is it?"

"A disease called Crimson Breath. It's essentially pneumonia," Vaggie said. "The reason it's called Crimson Breath is because of the main symptom being coughing up blood."

"But, his blood is black, not red," Angel said.

"Blood is blood, Angel," said Charlie. "Yours is pink."

"That's true."

"So, what now?" Charlie asked.

"I'll try calling Dr. Alexir again," Vaggie said.

"I can go check on Smiles," Angel volunteered.

"The fact that you just volunteered voluntarily, something tells me you have something in mind," Vaggie accused.

"What? Wittle ol' me?" Angel mockingly cooed. Vaggie glared at him.

"I think it's best that you stay away, Angel," Charlie said. "He could be contagious again. I'll go check on him. Vaggie, lock up the infirmary when you're done."

"Okay."

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Charlie returns to the room of the Radio Demon and knocks on the door lightly. There was no answer. Concerned, Charlie carefully opens the door. She sees Alastor, fast asleep. She quietly walked through the room to get closer. She noticed his smile, possibly at its tiniest and strained, and the dark circles under his eyes. Charlie thought how tired the man may be. She flinched with Alastor suddenly twitched before relaxing again. He looked fragile under the covers. She saw how his eyebrows move and his eyes are moving behind his eyelids. Whatever he may be dreaming, it wasn't pleasant.

She places a gentle hand on Alastor's hot head. He seems to relax a little under her cool hand. "Don't worry, Al," She mutter quietly. "You're not alone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I'm not sure if I should take 'Alastor having iron deficiency' and Vox's love/hate crush on him too seriously. I mean, the iron deficiency thing seems weird because the guy likes to eat meat. Example? Yours truly. I have a weird diet, yet despite that, I don't gain a lot of weight and I'm not lacking any iron. My weird diet did eventually become a problem as when I started to take my supplement pills more frequently, my depressive mood started to lessen, so… Anyways, it makes me wonder why? Then, I remember that Alastor used his blood to further strengthen his attack on Sir Pentious and voodoo magic does involve using your blood in some way, so maybe it involves more on blood loss rather than diet. I don't know, we're talking about a non-human entity. Then again, it's Hell and if there are allergies and STDs in Hell than anything else goes at this point.
> 
> As for Vox's 'Villainous Crush' on Alastor…sure, why not? It might be interesting.


	7. Only Looks Worse

Thankfully, Alexir was able to call back about Alastor's condition. When further informed, he said he will be on his way back, which had taken nearly a day due to traffic. In the meantime, Charlie had sat vigil next to Alastor as he drifted in and out of consciousness. After he had admitted his ailments to Charlie, his condition took a downward spiral and it honestly scared Charlie, prompting her to call Alexir as he was on his way, despite him driving. Thankfully, he has his phone on a hold clipped to the air vent and on speaker.

"I don't know what to do, Dr. Alexir," Charlie said. "He was fine a moment ago and now he's…"

She heard Alexir sigh on the other end. /I'm sure he's been holding it back by sheer willpower,/ he mused.

"Is that even possible?" Charlie asked.

/The tenacity of a human's will is a strange one./

"Hmmm…" Charlie hummed. Her eyes move to the sleeping deer.

/…Don't worry, Charlie. He'll be okay,/ Alexir reassured. /Even if he succumbs to the illness, he'll just comeback. The best you could do is keep him comfortable and keep the contagion…contained./ There was a pause. /I'm here./

"Okay, see you in a little bit," Charlie said.

/All right,/ Alexir said before hanging up. Charlie lowered her phone to her lap and sighs. She gasps and covers her mouth, afraid that she was a little loud. Luckily, Alastor slumbered on. Charlie lets out a silent breath of relief with a hand to her chest. She then heard a soft rap on the door. She tiptoed over and gently creaks the door opened. A pair of shining glasses and a facemask startled her, fortunately not to the point of screaming.

"Apologies," Alexir said calmly, his voice slightly muffled from the mask.

With a hand to her chest again, Charlie catches her breath. "…Why are you wearing that?"

"You could never be too cautious," said Alexir as he made his way in. "Haven't you read the latest news from the Surface? The humans have lost their senses…" He goes to set things out from his medical when he sees Charlie standing around. "…Would you wish to assist me?"

"Where's Kujaku?"

"He's still in Niflhel to watch the clinic."

"Will he be alright on his own?" Charlie asked.

The faintest of smiles appeared on Alexir's face. "You worry for others far too much."

"S-Sorry."

Alexir chuckled. "Don't be." It is something welcoming. At least to him.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Husk, Vaggie, Angel, and Niffty waited in the infirmary for Alexir. The moment the doctor arrived, he advised everyone to wash their hands and report to him if they feel ill in any way…that doesn't require morphine.

After nearly 13 minutes, Alexir comes in. "What's up, doc?" Angel asked and half joked.

"Well, it only _looks_ bad," Alexir said.

"What does that mean?" Niffty asked from her perch on the desk.

"Alastor will make a full recovery," Alexir answered, much to the relief of the others. "It is a case of Crimson Breath, but it is relatively minor."

"Ya call that minor?" Angel asked. "I hate to see a severe case."

"You should unless you want blood to be coming out of your every orifice," Alexir said. Angel gulped at the mental image.

"That's good to hear," Vaggie said. "At least the rest of the patients are safe."

Angel raises a brow at her. "Sooo…he ain't infectious?"

"Not necessarily," Alexir answered. "I would advise you all to be mindful. While there seems to be no sign of a contagion, it would be best you all disinfect your hands and anything you may have touched."

"…Yeah…that doesn't worry me at all…" Angel muttered as he walked out, a little unnerved. The rest followed until Vaggie was left with Alexir.

"Where's Charlie?" she asked him.

"She's still with Alastor, keeping him company," answered Alexir. "That girl…is something special. Hard to believe she is a Hellborn." He chuckles. "We should be ashamed of ourselves."

A woeful smile spread on Vaggie's lips. "…Yeah…"

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Charlie is again alone with Alastor, back in her seat. The only sound in the room was the princess humming her song as she read a book. Suddenly, Alastor jerked and twisted in his sheets in what may be a fever induced nightmare and his radio noise went crazy. The sudden movement surprised Charlie and made her drop the book.

"Al? Al, what's wrong?" she asked. She was given no answer. Alastor was still asleep. What should she do? Without thinking, she talks a hold of his hand. His claw like fingers dug into her pale skin and she flinches in pain, but she bit back a scream. Alastor seems to start calming down, his radio noise doing the same. Unsure what to do next, Charlie starts humming again. She does it for several seconds before she became aware of the stag's loosened grip.

She dared to glance at Alastor. He looked more at peace, more calm and his breathing is more leveled. Charlie smiled at the sight, happy to see that she was able to at least relieve some of his suffering. She returns to her humming and reading with her hand still wrapped around Alastor's.

She vaguely noticed his fingers slightly curling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a link to my Youtube channel if anyone is interested: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCKbivbdVWUrqO8o8GuFN1ig


	8. Recovery

It felt like it has been weeks since Alastor had last awoke with some semblance coherency. His head felt heavy, like someone had finally took of what weighed him. He felt chilled, but's mostly due to the sweat. He takes a mental note to shower later. There is a slight tickle in his throat and there is a taste of copper lingering in his taste buds, but that's about it. In other words, he feels _much_ better compared to the last several days.

He then felt something on his hand. He looks to see another hand, so pale that it contrasts with his black, clawed hand. His red eyes follow the arm attached and is shocked to see a sleeping Charlie. How long has she been there? Several nerves told Alastor to pull his hand away, but something else from the dark recesses of his mind told him…not to be cruel. He clicked his tongue at the notion and gently pulls his hand away.

Alastor moves his legs out from underneath his sheets and stands up. His knees shakes a bit for a second before it stopped. He summons his cane to keep balance. He ponders on what to do. A shower. He could feel the sticky sweat clinging his clothes to his skin. His thoughts were interrupted by hearing mumbling from Charlie. He turns to see Charlie turning in her sleep, trying to be comfortable in the chair. A futile attempt, according to Husk. It's not a surprise. The chair, or chairs in general, wasn't made to be slept on. He circles around his bed towards his private bathroom. He stops after hearing Charlie mumble again.

Actually, she wasn't mumbling. She was humming. And the tune sounded familiar to Alastor. So familiar that he chuckled. Even in her dreams, she was singing her song. He snaps his fingers and a robe covers him before he turned around and walk over to the sleeping princess. He carefully gathers her in his arms and walked towards the door. His shadow opens it for him and closes it behind Alastor.

Alastor looked down at Charlie, her head against his shoulder, clearly more comfortable than being in that chair. He quietly giggled to himself.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Charlie yawns awake as she rises up from her king-sized bed. She sat in a daze, her mind a tad foggy. As her head cleared, she started to notice the aches in her bones. That's last time she'll ever fall asleep in that chair.

…Chair! Alastor!

When did she get into her room? She could've sworn she dozed off in Alastor's room. Charlie jumps out of her bed and dashes to Alastor's room. She swings his door open. The slam of the door slightly startled the room's occupant.

"…Yes?" Alastor inquired. He was seating up in his bed, reading a book with a blanket around his shoulders.

"Al…You're awake," she breathed.

"Well, I hope so! It's either that or I am having the most vivid dream!" Alastor laughed.

A smile further grew as Charlie came in. "A-Are you feeling better today?"

"Indeed I am. In fact, I haven't felt this great since my first kill!"

"That's…good news? Anyhow, you should still take it easy," Charlie said.

"I am aware, dear. I already had a lecture from Alexir and I don't plan on having another one with him," said Alastor.

"Okay, I'll…leave you to it then." Charlie goes to leave but pauses and turns back him. "Al?"

"Hm?"

"I'm happy you're okay," Charlie said, her tone grateful tone genuine.

Alastor smiled. "Thank you, darling."

"By the way, do you know who put me in my bed?" Charlie asked. "I could've sworn I fell asleep on that chair."

"Why, I haven't a single clue," Alastor lied, "I believe I was still unconscious at the time. I'm sure it was Vaggie."

"Yeah...Maybe you're right."

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

"Hey, Smiles!" Angel greeted. "Good to see you up and about!"

"Indeed, it is! I must say, it was getting rather bothersome being cooped up in my room," Alastor said.

"Oh? What me to get rid any kinks?" Angel asked. Alastor pushes the spider away with cane a bit further than usual.

"Remember the 6-foot rule~!" Alastor sang.

"I thought it was five feet."

"Right now, its six," Alastor turns to Husk. "A glass of the finest bourbon."

"Sure you're allowed to drink?" Husk asked, but started making the drink anyway.

"Our dear doctor has given the clean bill of health!"

"Thankfully, no one else seems to have contracted it," Charlie said.

"Yeah, no thanks to you," Vaggie said to Alastor.

"Oh?" Alastor asked.

"Don't act all innocent. You could've easily infected the other patrons! Have you heard what has been going on up on the Surface?" Vaggie asked.

"Oh, I've heard. I wish I could go up there with a lounge chair and some popcorn!" Alastor laughed. "Now that would be thrilling!"

He chuckled again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been brainstorming a fic with the return of Killakee!
> 
> And I have seen the 'Addict' Music Video and I love it! If I hadn't wanted Valentino get turned inside out by Alastor or Charlie for his treatment of Angel (and possibly others) before, I do now.
> 
> I have a video about the MV ready for Youtube, though it will come out on the 27, since that's the start of Valangel Week. Alastor's character analysis video will be the week after.


End file.
